le moment le plus horrible de ma vie, mais aussi le plus heureux
by shinji-inu
Summary: c'est un one shot en deux partie sur un couple de fairy tail que j'apprécie énormément : levy et ... surprise ! il y a des trace d'autre couple en parallèle: lucy et natsu, erza et jellal, mirajane et freed, jubia et grey, Wendy et romeo, carla et happy et peut être d'autre en fonction de mon cerveau résumer nul mais venez lire ! mes personnage sont être un peu (voir beaucoup) OOC


J'étaie vraiment épuisé. Cinq ans que j'étaie marié avec lui, cinq ans de pur bonheur qui nous avais récompenser de trois merveilleux enfants, des triplé, deux garçons et une fille. Ma fille, Elvy avais les cheveux aussi noir que sont père avec de grands yeux marron comme les miens. les garçons, Aki et Naru avais tous les deux les yeux de leurs père, Aki avais les cheveux bleu nuit et Naru avais les même que moi. Ils était adorable, mais vraiment fatiguant ! De plus j'avais une envie folle de vomir et j'avais tous le temps chaud. Imaginé vous avec trois bambin de quatre ans qui cours partout et qui commence a expérimenté leurs magie ? C'est vraiment intenable ! Je ne partait plus en mission, lui rarement et que pour des job court et bien payer, d'ailleurs il était partie depuis deux mois maintenant. Je soupirais et entrepris de rassemblé toute ma progéniture, je leurs fit mettre leurs manteaux, leurs chaussures et c'est bon on était partit, direction : la guilde. Mirajane et Erza m'avais proposé de gardé les petits quelque heurs pour que je puisse me reposé, et c'est petites heurs de calme était les bienvenus ! Je marchais dans les rues de magnolia, Elvy me tenais la mains, pendants que ces frères fessais semblant de ce battre en duel magique a quelque pas devants nous.

- Levy-chan ! Hurlait-on derrière moi.

Je me retournais pour me retrouvé devants les membre de l'équipe des Shadow Gear ,mon équipe. Jett arriva en premier a ma hauteurs, Droy toujours a la traîne était encore loin de nous. Je regardais dans toute la rue dans l'espoir de voire le membre temporaire de l'équipe.

- Levy, il est pas avec nous, Il est allé a la guilde prévenir le maître que la mission c'est bien passé. Me dit Jett

- oui... Ne... Ne... T'inquiète pas. Renchéris Droy qui arrivais a bout de souffle près de nous.  
- merci, et si on le rejoignais ? Dit-je en voyant mes enfants impatient d'arrivée.

Ils hochèrent la tête pour me dire oui, et nous nous mire en chemins. Jett jouais avec Aki et Naru, Droy essayais de récupéré sa bouteille d'eau de lui avais piqué Elvy. Tout ce que je pensais moi c'est que j'allais pouvoirs passé le reste de la journée au calme avec lui.

- OUAIIIIIII !

Le crie combiné de mes trois enfants me ramena sur terre. Nous étions arrivé a la taverne de la guilde. Mes trois dém... mes trois anges, ce précipitèrent vers Lucy, qui tenais son bébé dans les bras, et Juvia qui fessais de grimace au premier enfant de Natsu et Lucy. En parlent de Natsu, celui ci était dans le fond de la guilde et était en pleine bagarre avec Grey. J'évitai les débris en tout genre qui volais dans la pièce et fini par m'asseoir au bar. Je lâchait un profond soupire en posant ma tête sur le comptoirs. Non loin de moi Mirajane flirtai avec Freed, malgré leurs air de jeune couple, il c'était marié avant moi et il était parent d'une petite fille de sept ans. la barmaid me remarqua, lâchât son homme et se rapprochât de moi.

- oh tu est vraiment crevé ! Où sont tes petits dia... Enfants ?

Je levais la main pour lui indiqué ou il était. Elle tourna la tête rigolât légèrement.

- Erza ne devrais pas tardé elle te les calmera vite ! Me dit elle avec son éternelle grand sourire.  
- je vais te dire merci de les gardé aujourd'hui ! Je crois que je commence a être malade.  
- il te casse vraiment les pieds ? Demanda quelqu'un en posant ces mains sur mes épaules.

Je n'avais pas besoins de me retourné pour le reconnaître, rien que son odeur ou ces mains me suffisais pour cela. Je laissais nos enfants a Mirajane et nous nous somme dirigé vers la sortie. Un fois a l'extérieure, nous croisâmes Erza qui traînais son fils (six ans) et son maris par le col de leur vêtement. Elle nous fis un rapide signe de la tête et elle rentra dans la guilde. Une fois que nous nous somme assez éloigné pour pas quelle nous entende je me retournais vers lui et déclarais.

- je le pleins vraiment ce pauvre Jellal ! Elle ne lui rend pas la vie facile !  
- tu préférerais être a la place Naito* ?  
- euh non merci!

Une folle envie de vomir me pris, je me précipitait vers les poubelles les plus proche et je vidais mon estomacs. Il c'était approché de moi, m'avais retenus les cheveux dans une main et il m'avais caresser le dos de l'autre. Quand j'eus fini, il me passa un mouchoirs pour essuyé ma bouche et me portât dans ces bras. Je ne protestait même pas (j'étaie beaucoup trop fatigué) et enfouissais mon visage dans le creux de son coup. Je posais ma main sur sont bras, a l'endroit exacte ou une nouvelle cicatrice était apparu.

- tu ne l'avais pas celle la, tu tes encore mis en avant pour protégé Jett et Droy !

Il me répondit pas, renifla l'air, me serra lus fort contre lui. Ces cheveux noir, toujours en bataille, me caressais le visage. Ses bras se resserré sur moi, je le sentait tremblé, comme a chaque fois qu'il reviens de mission. Mais la c'était différent, il semblais étrange.

- depuis quand ton odeurs a t-elle changer ?

Comment sa ? Mais comment veux -t-il que je sache sa ? Et puis d'abord je n'en sais rien !

- laisse tomber ! Mais je t'emmène voir Wendy !  
- non ! Criai-je.

Il tourna sa tête vers moi suite a mon cris. Il sembla étonné, presque contrarié mais il me laissa as le choix.

- je t'emmène quand même, tu est pâle, tu vomie et ton odeur est étrange.

Il me cala bien dans ces bras et partie a toute vitesse vers le petit appartement de la dragons slayer céleste. Une fois la bas, il ne sonna même pas et entra directement. Et là, la mâchoire m'en ai tomber ! Notre ''petite'' Wendy** était assise sur sa table et elle embrassais Roméo ! Mon chère mari que rien ne perturbe ce racla la gorge et héla la mage de soin. Les deux tourtereau sursautèrent et le mage de feu s'écarta d'elle d'un coup. Wendy bredouilla quelque chose, pendants que Roméo essayai de se faire la belle par la fenêtre.

- Wendy j'ai besoins de toi, tu pourrais examiné Levy ? Elle a vraiment l'air malade. Demanda mon époux s'en même se formalisé de ce qui c'était passé

La dragonne slayer se ressaisi, descendit de sa table et s'approcha de moi. Elle me regarda fixement et renifla l'air.

- son odeur est étrange. Dit-elle  
- c'est ce qui m'inquiète aussi ! Répondit immédiatement mon mari

elle lui demanda de m'allonger sur son canapé. Une fois installé, elle se positionna devants moi, mis ces mains au dessus de mon corps et invoqua sa magie, un halo de lumière bleu se matérialisa autours de ces membres. Elle passa ces mains au dessus de mon corps. Je la vis froncé les sourcils et elle répéta plusieurs fois ces gestes. Puis elle arrêta tout. Ce releva et regarda mon homme droit dans les yeux.

- tu devrais t'asseoir. Lui dit-elle.  
- pourquoi ? Elle n'a rien de grave ? Il commençais a paniquer je le voyais  
- bon vu que tu reste debout, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle laquelle tu veux entendre en premier ?  
- la bonne !  
- elle va bien ce n'a rien de grave et dans quelque temps elle iras mieux.

Je décidais enfin de relâché l'air de mes poumon, je n'avais même pas remarqué que je l'avais retenus ! Lui aussi sembla soulagé, mais il se repris vite.

- et la mauvaise ?

Wendy sembla mal a l'aise, elle nous regarda tour a tour avant de le fixé.

- tu devrais vraiment t'asseoir.  
- pas besoins je suis pas une chochotte !  
- comme tu voudra, bon bas, levy-chan ?  
- euh oui ? Répondis-je.  
- Gajeel ?  
- ouai ?  
- vous allez a nouveau être parents.

* * *

* chevalier en japonais

** je cale l'âge de Wendy entre 17 et 21 ans


End file.
